Real People
The following is a list of actual people who have made appearances in DC Comics. Most appearances by individual characters are fictionalized accounts of their real-world counterparts. While many characters have made appearances in mainstream DCU continuity, others have appeared only in Vertigo titles and assorted non-canon comic projects. See also, Real People category and the List of comics that Real People appear in. A * Abraham Lincoln * Abraham Zapruder * Adolf Hitler * Alan Ladd * Alan Moore * Albert Einstein * Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale '' * Al Capone * Alexander Hamilton * Al Milgrom * Alphonse James de Rothschild Time Masters #3 * Amelia Earhart * Amos Lawrence * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Johnson * Andy Warhol * Annie Leibovitz * Anthony Wayne * Archie Goodwin B * Barack Obama * Benito Mussolini * Benjamin Franklin * Bert Lahr * Bill Clinton * Billy the Kid (William H. Bonney) * Bob Haney * Bob Hope * Bonnie Barker * Bruno Premiani * Bud Abbott * Bugsy Siegel * Buster Crabbe C * Calvin Coolidge * Carl Jung * Charlie Meyerson * Chiang Kai-shek * Caspar Weinberger * Charles L. Robinson * Charles Sumner * Chester W. Nimitz * Christopher Columbus * Clark Gable * Cleopatra * Clyde Barrow Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #46 * Curt Swan D * Dan DiDio * Dan Jurgens * Dan Quayle * Daniel Boone * Daniel Read Anthony * David Bowie * David Niven * Davy Crockett * Dean Martin * Desi Arnaz * Dick Giordano * Douglas MacArthur * Dwight Eisenhower E * Eddie Berganza * Ed Koch * Edgar Allan Poe * Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch * Eleanor Roosevelt * Eliot Ness * Elizabeth I of England * Elliot S! Maggin * Elvis Presley * Eli Thayer * Erszebet Bathory * Erwin Rommel * Étienne Montgolfier * Eva Braun F * Fala (dog) * Ferdinand II of Aragon * Fidel Castro * Fiorello H. La Guardia * Francis Dashwood, 15th Baron le Despencer * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Franklin Pierce * Frank Sinatra * Frederick Abberline * Frederick Douglass G * Galileo Galilei * Genghis Khan * Gerd von Rundstedt * George Armstrong Custer * George Burns * George Foreman * George Harrison * George Herbert Walker Bush * George Marshall * George Schultz * George Washington * Gerald Ford * G. Gordon Liddy * Giacomo Casanova * Gil Kane * Gordon Cooper * Gracie Allen * Grant Morrison * Grigori Rasputin * Groucho Marx * Grover Cleveland H * Harriet Tubman * Harry Hopkins * Harry Rawson * Harry S. Truman * Helena Blavatsky * Helen of Troy * Henry VI of England * Henry Kissinger * Henry L. Stimson * Herbert Hoover * Hermann Göring * H. G. Wells * Hideki Tojo * Howard Cosell * Howard Hill * Humphrey Bogart I * Isaac Newton * Isabella I of Castile J * Jack Benny * Jack Kirby * Jack the Ripper * Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * James Garfield * James VI and I * James Madison * James Monroe * Jann Jones * Jeanine Schaefer * J. Edgar Hoover * Jenette Kahn * Jerry Lewis * Jerry Siegel * Jesus of Nazareth * Jim Aparo * Jim Morrison * Jimmy Carter * Jimmy Durante * J.E.B. Stuart * Joan of Arc * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Shuster * Joe Simon * Johann Sebastian Bach * John Adams * John Brown * John Connally * John C. Pemberton * John Fitzgerald Kennedy * John Glenn * John Hancock * John Lennon * John "Liver-Eating" Johnson * John McLaughlin * Pope John Paul II * John Quincy Adams * John the Baptist * John Wilkes Booth * John Wayne * Johnny Carson Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 123 * Josef Stalin * Joseph Kony * Joseph Montgolfier * Joseph Pulitzer * Juan Ponce de León * Judas Iscariot * Justinian I * Julius Caesar * Julius Schwartz K * Keith Giffen * Khalid bin Barghash of Zanzibar * Kit Carson * Kublai Khan L * Leonardo da Vinci * Leonid Brezhnev * Leslie Groves * Lou Costello * Louis XIV * Louise Simonson * Lucille Ball * Lyndon Johnson M * Maffeo Polo * Mahatma Gandhi * Mark Antony * Marco Polo * Margaret Thatcher * Marie Antoinette * Marilyn Monroe * Martin Luther King Jr. * Mary Shelley * Mary Todd Lincoln * Meyer Lansky * Michael Jackson * Mick Jagger * Mike Carlin * Mikhail Gorbachev * Moses * Muammar Gaddafi * Muhammad Ali * Murray Boltinoff N * Nancy Reagan * Napoleon * Nathan Hale * Neil Armstrong * Nelly Bly * Nelson Mandela * Nero * Niccolò Polo * Saint Nicholas O * Orson Welles * Orville Wright * Oscar Wilde Starman (Volume 2) #6 P * Paul Levitz * Paul McCartney * Paul Revere * Pat Boone * Pat Buchanan * Pat Nixon * Pat Sajak * Philip II of Spain * Pocahontas * Pol Pot * Porfirio Díaz * Preston Brooks Q R * Raisa Gorbachyova * Ramesses II * Richard III of England * Richard Nixon * Ringo Starr * Robert E. Lee * Robert F. Kennedy * Robert Loren Fleming * Robert Oppenheimer * Robert Peary * Ronald Reagan * Rudy Giuliani * Ruhollah Khomeini * Rustichello da Pisa * Rutherford B. Hayes S * Sammy Baugh * Sergio Aragonés * Sigmund Freud * Snooky Lanson * Spartacus * Stevie Wonder * Sting * Stonewall Jackson * Stuart Sutcliffe T * Tallulah Bankhead * Theodora (wife of Justinian I) * Teddy Roosevelt * Thomas Blood * Thomas Jefferson * Tomás de Torquemada * Tom Fagan * Tom Brokaw * Tommy Dorsey * Truman Capote U * Ulysses Grant V * Vladimir Lenin W * Walter Raleigh * Warren Harding * Wernher von Braun * Wilbur Wright * Wild Bill Hickok * William "Buffalo Bill" Cody * William Harrison * William Howard Taft * William McKinley * William M. Tweed * William Powell * William Randolph Hearst * William Shakespeare * William Tecumseh Sherman * Wilson Shannon * Winston Churchill * Woodrow Wilson * Woody Allen * Wyatt Earp X Y * Yoweri Museveni * Yuri Gagarin Z References Category:Lists Category:Real People Category:Real World